


Hips for Keeps

by mm_nani



Series: BVB-City Crossover Strip Club AU [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Auba is a loveable asshole, Crack, I just keep adding chapters, Joe Suffers, M/M, Questionable dance lessons, Second chapter is just pierreus boning, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Why is Mario in this, blink and you miss it Kunessi, chapter four is a david silva interlude, gotzeus is now an official pairing, help me, i needed a break before delving into pierreus angst, marco is having feelings constipation, oh yes also there is angst, the city bvb crossover that no one asked for, the ghost of mario past...shoo, there's a chapter three for some reason, there's now a chapter four and five, this was supposed to be crack and porn, why is there angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Just because Marco is not good at his job doesn't mean people need to be an asshole about it- or Strip Club!AU where Auba needs to flirt better





	1. Chapter 1

Marco knows what people say about him. That he has no talent, that he’s gotten this job because he’s in with the owner. It’s all mostly true, he’s gotten a job at Roman’s strip club, _Hips for Keeps,_ as a dancer only because Roman used to be his neighbor when they were growing up. But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t _hurt_ when people keep putting him down especially since he’s trying so hard to do right by his job.

 

He used to work security at a mall that got torn down and this was the only job available when he was almost skirting on the edge of eviction. Turns out, it’s a much more interesting work than making sure kids don’t shoplift bracelets or candy from a mall. Except, he’s really never quite gotten the hang of music, beat or dancing.

 

But really, really _nothing_ he has heard so far compares to the humiliation he feels when the guy he’s giving a lap dance to starts _snickering_ in the middle of the dance _._ His lap dancing skills have improved quite a bit since he started- _thank you very much_ -and up until now patrons have either appreciated that a hot guy was on top of them enough to not say anything or tip him meagerly for a meager performance. But this guy just laughs and Marco climbs off indignantly with a _‘Hey!’_

 

The guy lifts his hands in a peace brokering gesture, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just you’re so cute but you’re just _so bad.’_ he says before dissolving into fits of laughter, ‘I really thought you were having an aneurism on top of me.’

 

‘Well maybe I was! Because of your terrible personality!’

 

‘Is there a problem here sir?’ David Silva, their bartender moves in, smooth and coaxing, ready to put out fires. He’s smiling politely at the patron.

 

‘He’s being a-

 

‘ _Marco.’_ David stops him, calm but voice cold like ice, ‘this is a very valued customer of ours, Mr. Aubameyang.’

 

‘But you should call me Auba.’ The patron says, smiling at Marco, ‘It’s for friends and cute dancers who can’t dance.’ He starts laughing a little again and even David looks like he’s about to break out into a smile. The other’s who noticed in the club are sniggering at him already.

 

‘What do _you_ know about dancing?’ Marco spits out and David looks like he’s going to murder him but Marco is too mad to care.

 

‘You’re offended. I didn’t mean to, I-’ he stops to wheez for a second, ‘-I actually, actually liked it.’

 

The condescending tone riles Marco up even more, ‘Hey man, I don’t barge into where you work and tell you how to do it.’

 

‘It’s cause I know how to do my work, sweetheart.’

 

‘Yeah know-it-all, you know how to do mine too then?’

 

‘Actually if you give me 10 minutes I bet I could turn on any guy in this establishment with my dancing.’

 

‘Sir- _Auba-_ I’m sorry for this situation. I’ll send another dancer over and your evening is on us.’ David interjects.

 

‘I don’t want another dancer.’ He says looking straight at Marco, his gaze a little lascivious, ‘I kind of want cutie over there to just give me a proper one.’

 

Before David can say anything else Marco cuts in, ‘I’ll take your bet. But I pick the guy you need to turn on.’

 

‘Sure.’ He says an easy smile playing on his lips, gaze not leaving Marco for one second.

 

Marco knows exactly who he’s going to pick. Aubameyang might be an asshole but he is actually quite cute with smooth dark skin, the tiniest bit of scruff and a pleasant, confident smile. He has a great body and dressed in jeans and a jacket that show it off. It actually must be fairly easy for him to turn someone on but Marco knows the one person in the club who would never, ever look at another man who isn’t David Silva.

 

That man is their bouncer, Charles Joseph John “Joe” Hart, David’s boyfriend and co-owner of Hips for Keeps. Marco thought he was the straightest man alive with how aloof and unaffected he seemed by the tonnes of hot men walking around scantily clad everyday, but he’s later come to learn that Joe is just extremely gay for David Silva and David Silva alone.

 

Marco points at Joe and immediately he shakes his head, refusing to be a part of club nonsense. Auba looks to where Marco is pointing and walks up to Joe, ‘Please Joe, for me? A loyal customer? I’d very much like to win a favor from your new non-dancing dancer’ His eyes go extremely wide while Joe’s narrows. Joe looks at David furtively who nods back.

 

Auba leads Joe by the hand back to his seat before going to the nearest pole.

 

‘David would you mind going back to the bar so Joe isn’t distracted.’ Even though he’s addressing David he’s looking right at Marco like he knows what Marco’s angle is in picking Joe perfectly, ‘Start the clock, sweetheart.’

 

Marco starts a 10 minute timer on his phone, ‘Go.’

 

Auba starts with eyes to the floor, gently swaying to the beat of the music in the club and then he jumps onto the pole, twirling around a couple of times to whoops throughout the club. Most of the club has gone silent, watching Auba dance  with varying degrees of intrigue and wonder. Auba is moving his hips perfectly to the beat and he mock humps the pole for a bit before turning around so his lush ass is towards the crowd. He shakes his ass as a taster before bending over and twerking. Marco feels his cheeks flush because Auba is a good _and_ sensual and all his hopes are now pinned on Joe’s fierce loyalty at this point.

 

Auba jumps off stage, slowly approaches Joe who’s going increasingly red in the face and Marco knows he’s lost even before Auba can climb Joe’s lap and start gyrating his hips. Auba puts his hands on either side of Joe’s shoulders on the back of the couch, swoops in close like he’s about to kiss him before lifting up slowly so that his crotch is at level with Joe’s face. Marco holds his breath as Auba grinds against the air before climbing off and loosening his belt. He offers one end to Joe, who takes it, face almost purple now. Auba backs away as the belt slides off, making a delicious sound as it rubs against his jeans. Auba kisses one fingertip and runs it down Joe’s neck before finally backing away, twirling once before striking a finishing pose.

 

Because Aubameyang is an asshole he’s finished in six minutes and Joe’s pants are undeniably tented.

 

But Marco can’t let things be easy, ‘We don’t know that he’s hard, maybe he’s just very big.’

 

Auba raises his eyebrows like he isn’t sure if Marco is serious, a murmur goes around the people crowded around them.

 

Finally, when Marco doesn’t budge, Auba faces Joe with a roll of his eyes, ‘Are you hard, Joe?’ Joe who looks like he’s ready to run into a confession booth to atone for his sins, doesn’t answer, ‘I am not going to grope him to find out.’ Auba says and Joe immediately starts to protest the idea of being groped.

 

‘But David can.’ Marco decides and the crowd is already pulling David back from the bar.

 

‘What?’ He asks.

 

‘Mr. Dancing-is-my-profession, doesn’t believe Joe is hard and demands you check.’ Auba says.

 

David starts to laugh but then when looking around at everyone’s deadpan faces realizes that Auba is being serious.

 

David shrugs as though accepting his fate and then just goes straight for Joe’s dick. Joe’s eyes go comically wide as David gropes him, ‘Not ful- _um well it’s fully hard now_ -but it was definitely hard to begin with.’

 

Auba pumps his fist in the air and Marco sulks, ‘What do you want?’

 

‘A dance. But only after I’ve given you a lesson first.’ Auba says smiling a little shyly.

 

Joe, muttering under his breath, drags David to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auba gives Marco a dance lesson and Marco gives in to his baser needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set to [Unforgettable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTFtOOh47oo) because I am obsessed.
> 
> I also have never given a lap dance in my life so to anyone who's an actual professional reading this i apologize if this sounds juvenile

There’s wine, chocolates and a scented candle. The Hips for Keeps dressing room has never smelled so nice. Auba is holding out a glass for him with that easy smile of his.

 

‘Is this...a date?’

 

‘No, you insisted on having your dance lesson in the club-

 

-that’s collateral.’

 

‘Against me? I don’t usually force my partners.’

 

‘Well?’ Marco says looking down at himself.

 

‘You? You’re here against your will? Leave then, I won’t tell your bosses.’ Auba looks a little disappointed.

 

‘No, I-I want to learn how to lap dance as well as you.’

 

Auba smiles, looking pleased this time, ‘Well, to answer your previous question, this isn’t a date. Our first date is not going to be inside a strip club. This is a gesture of good faith and I will ask you out at the end of today’s lesson.’

 

Marco feels his heart beat faster at Auba’s candor but he’s too proud, ‘I just want my lesson.’ He says sounding as uninterested as he can manage. Auba’s eyebrows shoot up for just a second before his smile is schooled back onto his face, ‘Very well.’ He says putting away the wine and chocolates. Marco waits while Auba clears space in the middle of the room. He picks up his phone and taps through until ‘Unforgettable’ by French Montana starts playing on a speaker tucked into a corner of the room.

 

‘Slow song, easy beat just 1 and 2, side to side, don’t worry about the music or lyrics.’

 

Marco starts.

 

Auba looks like he wants to say something then decides against it, he places his hands on Marco’s hips and guides him instead, he lets go after a while and then has to put it back a few seconds later.

 

‘It’s like you’re avoiding the beat on purpose, one would think you’d get it right on pure chance alone.’

 

‘Ha. Ha. I am laughing very hard.’ Marco tries to sound unaffected but his ears turn red in embarrassment.

 

Auba cuts the music and Marco stops swaying, relieved, ‘Maybe not  _ dancing _ . How about fucking?’ Auba says.

 

‘Excuse me?’

 

‘I mean you must know how to fuck even if you can’t dance.’

 

Marco doesn’t mention that it’s been a while, stays silent as Auba thinks, ‘Okay this time just forget the music completely, just move like you’re having sex.’

 

Auba starts the music back on and Marco starts. Auba nods a few times before he puts his hand back on Marco’s waist, ‘Slow like you’ve got all day.’ Marco slows down, ‘That’s right.’ Auba moves his hand away again, ‘Now since you can’t read beats you have to keep that up no matter what the song,’ he says before changing the song and Marco tries not to get distracted. Auba changes the song a couple more times and is satisfied when Marco can keep up with minimal help from him.

 

‘Alright, now we do this on the couch.’ He points to one from the club’s interior dragged into the dressing room probably for this express purpose.

 

Marco doesn’t know what he’s expecting but he stands around a little until Auba gestures again and finds himself disappointed- _ not disappointed-  _ surprised at finding himself on the couch alone.

 

‘Same as before except you can either ride a cock or fuck a mouth.’ Auba explains further when Marco just looks at him shocked, ‘I mean dance low or high but you can’t touch. It’s too easy. If you’re feeling adventurous, put your hand on the person’s chest or take the other guy’s hand and put it on yours.’

 

Auba starts his lap dance playlist again and Marco starts moving his hips. He stops after a few seconds and Auba pauses the music, ‘What’s up?’ he says, moving in close with a hand on Marco’s shoulder, ‘pull something?’

 

Marco shakes his head, ‘It’s a little stupid doing it to the couch, right?’

 

Auba for some odd reason,  _ blushes. _

 

‘Yeah-well-I suppose you could practice on me.’

 

Marco feels a little confused at his reaction, ‘yes well I mean I’m learning for you, might as well practice on you too.’ And this time Marco is blushing as he climbs off the couch for Auba to occupy because he agreed on the contingent of becoming a better dancer overall, not just for Auba. He feels a little reassured when Auba looks happy as he sits on the couch and Marco climbs back on.

 

Auba looks up at him with a tinge of wonder in his eyes, ‘Ready?’

 

Marco nods a little distracted at how close Auba’s face is, ‘Yeah,’ he whispers back.

 

Auba starts the music again and they’ve somehow come full-circle to ‘Unforgettable’

 

‘Easy song.’ Auba says and Marco starts to move his hips. Auba’s hands are glued to his side and he looks like he’s trying hard not to touch Marco. He does eventually touch him but just to adjust Marco’s pace once and let’s go as soon as Marco keeps up on his own.

 

Marco tries to imitate Auba from the club, swoops in close to his face as though he’s about to kiss him before lifting up, with his crotch level with Auba’s face. Marco thinks back to the last time he fucked someone’s mouth. He remembers the soft, velvety interior of his ex, Mario’s mouth, impossibly warm and eager around him. It suddenly becomes easier but then Marco always had trouble keeping rhythm even back then and feels himself lose control again, starts going slow, in and out, just like Auba had suggested.

 

He chances a look down, can see Auba breathing hard as he fucks the air and-  _ shit now he’s distracted- _ his thighs are pretty tired and he buckles down falls to find himself sitting flush on Auba’s lap. Auba is hard against him and Marco feels like there’s more information being thrown at him than his brain can process.

 

‘You’re hard.’ Marco says.

 

‘I’m hard.’ Auba replies.

 

‘So I do it for you?’

 

‘Sweetheart,’ Auba starts, he lifts his hands before dropping it back onto the couch. Auba is pressed back against the couch in an attempt to put some distance between Marco and himself, ‘I told you I liked your bad dancing, I was hard back then too.’

 

_ Too much information. _

 

Marco kisses Auba before he can stop himself.

 

Auba’s hands shoot up to wrap around him almost immediately. Marco slips his tongue into Auba’s mouth, like he’d very secretly imagined in the very back of his mind where even he can’t control his own thought. Auba’s hands slides down his back to squeeze his ass and it’s even better than Marco’s secret fascinations.

 

Marco shamelessly presses his erection against Auba’s stomach, can only imagine how smooth and perfect it is under his loose t-shirt, and Auba groans, grinds up, a little bit out of control.

 

He eventually slows Marco’s hips down, his own stuttering to a stop, ‘We could have done this at my place in my bed where I could fuck you properly but no you were too worried about your virtue.’ He sounds teasing- the mischievous smile on his face complementing how dark his eyes look.

 

Marco doesn’t really know Auba very well but the banter comes easy to him, feels easy, feels  _ right _ , ‘if you weren’t so aggressive  _ and  _ impolite the first time and just asked me out like a normal person I wouldn’t need to keep collateral.’

 

‘Excuse me, but the laughter was genuine, you were terrible and I was _so_ _turned on._ I didn’t know what was happening.’ Auba is chuckling at the memory and this time Marco smiles too.

 

‘Take your cock out, I don’t think I can walk outside without rubbing this one out.’ Marco says.

 

‘Romantic. I see your wooing skills are at 100% too’ Auba says unbuttoning his pants and pulling himself out. Marco helps him push his pants past his hip and then waits while Auba does the same to him, ‘Well so far I’m having a 100% success rate with it.’ Marco says as he lifts Auba’s t-shirt up and pushes their cocks side-by-side against his stomach.

 

It’s just as amazing as it looks, hard and incredibly warm against him. Marco’s skin feels overheated where Auba is holding his neck, their foreheads pressed together. They try to keep kissing but keeps breaking apart with the need to breath and focus on their cocks, hard against each other. Auba is stroking them and their hands collide with where Marco is keeping them steady and even that contact feels too much.

 

Marco’s rhythm falters as he climbs closer to climax, Auba squeezes his ass, fingers teasing against his hole and he comes in thick ropes against Auba’s stomach. Marco slides back slightly on Auba’s thighs so Auba can get a hand around himself and jerk himself off hard and fast.

 

Marco kisses down Auba’s chest but he can’t do much other than just look, transfixed as the head of Auba’s cock disappears and reappears into Auba’s fist, ‘C’mon, come for me baby.’ He says, impatient to see Auba come and when he does Marco can’t decide if he wants to see Auba’s face or his cock, come spilling down the sides. 

 

It’s over too soon and Marco has given into what his life is now, plotting the next time he can make Auba come.

 

‘Are you free tomorrow night for dinner?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess writing Pierreus porn is what I do in crisis. Enjoy guys! Some love back is really needed and appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Auba picks him up in a lambo and Marco’s cheeks flush when he sees it pull up outside his apartment. It is difficult to hold in all the questions he wants to ask about that but he manages to not blurt out, ‘how much do you earn?’ and the dinner goes splendidly.

 

Things are easy with Auba, he takes his hand like it’s a practiced gesture and Marco who usually feels stuffy in fancy restaurants enjoys himself because Auba is silly and picks at his food and puts things he doesn’t like on Marco’s plate for him to eat so Marco can do the same. They do reach an impasse on carrots and the vegetable keeps going back and forth until Marco finally drops it on the floor while trying to volley it back and Auba laughs at him.

 

Marco really likes the too loud sound because it sounds genuine, like there’s too much joy for Auba to keep inside.

 

Auba orders them champagne which Marco ends up drinking because Auba is driving and he’s a little tipsy as Auba leads him to the car. Marco pulls Auba back before he can open the passenger door for him. They kiss in the parking lot for what feels like a long time, Auba is a good kisser and keeps his kisses light and pleasant, pulls Marco back every time he tries to escalate. Rhythm was never his strong suit anyway and it definitely is Auba’s. Marco is a little giddy at the thought.

 

Opposites and all that.

 

Auba’s eyes are a little dazed and he looks about as drunk as Marco feels when they break apart, ‘Want to come back to mine for some wine? I couldn’t drink much.’

 

‘No.’ Marco says because he doesn’t want to drink more and Auba’s face does that thing where a less than positive emotion flashes across it for the tiniest fraction of a second before he’s smiling pleasantly again, ‘I’d really just like to go to your place to have sex with you.’ Marco clarifies and Auba’s smile widens, genuine this time.

 

So Auba does just that, takes Marco to his place, which is a nice penthouse apartment, looking like its been furnished by a designer, and takes his shirt off. Marco feels the urge to ask about Auba’s job again but Auba has really cute nipples and perfectly chiselled abs and there are just more important things to focus on right now. It’s easy from then on, Marco feels like he’s really good at this, taking Auba’s clothes off and kissing him. Auba guides them to his bedroom between frantic, deep kisses.

 

When Auba pushes him onto the bed and climbs on top, Marco feels relaxed and happy, touches Auba’s chest, drawing his palms past his dusky nipples and down his stomach. He’s all hard, lithe muscles and Marco is taken in by how they move when he touches him.

 

Auba pushes the hair back from his face, his thumb drawing small circles on his forehead as Marco pulls him in for a kiss. Marco grabs onto Auba’s ass and uses that as leverage to pull him down flush against him, moaning when their hard cocks rub against each other.

 

Auba grinds down a couple of times, reveling in Marco’s whimpers. Auba kisses him softly, then laughs, ‘Shit. I’m close already.’ He rubs his cock against the crack of Marco’s ass, grunts when it catches against his hole and presses the tip against it, Marco feels a shiver run through him at the contact, the sudden need for Auba inside him washes through his body, ‘When was your last time?’ Auba asks, voice cracking, ‘I don’t think I can wait.’ he says rubbing against him in earnest this time.

 

‘Then don’t wait,’ Marco says, hoping he sounds braver than he feels. To be honest, Marco can’t wait either but there might not be an option of not taking it slow.

 

Auba reaches over him and pulls out lube and condoms from his bedside table, ‘When?’ He asks again and Marco chuckles, _can Auba really read him already?_

 

He breathes out when Auba pours out the lube, ‘three years ago, with-with my ex. I didn’t bottom very often.’ Auba raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else. Marco wants to protest when he puts away the condom.

 

‘Turn around sweetheart,’ Auba kisses him before he can argue and gently turns him onto his chest.

 

‘There’s no need to rush.’ Auba whispers into his ear and Marco shivers from the relief of Auba’s weight on top of him as he pushes one finger inside. Marco feels full already and he’s glad that Auba had slowed down when Marco didn’t have the good sense to ask.

 

Auba waits until Marco moves his hips against his fingers to push the second one in, Marco’s toes curl from the thrill of having Auba on top of him, driving his fingers inside but the stretch burns, not always pleasantly, and his breathing becomes ragged.

 

‘Relax.’ Auba says, pours out more lube onto his fingers before reinserting them, ‘Tell me if it’s too much.’

 

‘It’s-it’s not.’ Marco says, breathes, ‘It’s perfect.’ but it’s a lie, he feels restless, he wants to see Auba’s face, look into his tender eyes, wants to know how he’s doing, if he’s doing okay, if he needs to do better. Auba kisses down his back and presses a third finger in and Marco can’t help the sound of pain that escapes.

 

‘Sorry, I’m sorry.’ Auba says, turns Marco onto his back again. He starts stroking his cock until Marco is fucking into his fist, his fingers curling into the sheets. Auba inserts his fingers back in, three this time, Marco makes a sound in his throat, curls his fingers around Auba’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him, to hide how much this is affecting him while Auba is just coolly fucking him with his fingers.

 

Fire crackles through his veins and Marco’s nails dig into Auba’s back. Auba smiles against his lips, ‘Found it.’

 

‘Shit, I’m going to come.’ Marco is moaning almost constantly now, doesn’t care one bit if he sounds desperate, ‘Fuck me _now_.’

 

‘I will, I will. Just come.’ Auba soothes.

 

And Marco does, spills onto his own chest and Auba’s fingers as Auba drinks in his moans. Auba pushes Marco’s legs apart and up, bends his knees and rubs his thumb against his hole again, ‘I’m going to fuck you now.’ He announces, rolling the condom on and Marco replies by pulling Auba in between his legs. Auba adjusts a pillow under his hips and then lines himself up, pushes in slowly. They both let out a breath when he’s in all the way and Marco can’t help that his body tenses.

 

‘I-I’ Auba starts, there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his eyes are impossibly dark, he looks _wrecked,_ he pulls out and he’s on his knees, rubbing his forehead, ‘Shit. _Shit._ I don’t want to hurt you.’

 

‘You won’t, you won’t.’ Marco reassures and Auba looks at him fondly exasperated and _fuck Auba_ **_can_ ** _read him._

 

Marco doesn’t know what to do with that.

 

Auba climbs over him again, his knees on either side of Marco’s chest now and pushes his thumb into Marco’s jaw, ‘open up sweetheart.’

Marco does, Auba takes off the condom and slides into Marco’s waiting mouth. He tastes a little like latex but Marco doesn’t have time to dwell on it because Auba fucks his mouth hard, a little out of control. Marco appreciates the _I don’t want to hurt you_ now. He feels rather relieved that Auba’s inhibitions are fraying even though he knows his jaw will complain later. Auba holds him down with one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder as he drives in and Marco tries his best to keep up, uses his tongue on the underside of Auba’s cock. Auba makes a sound low in his throat before he pulls out and come over Marco’s chest.

 

Auba grabs wipes from his drawer and it feels cool against his chest, smells pleasantly of lavender. Marco kind of wants to press one to his forehead to cool off.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ He starts and knows immediately it’s the wrong direction to take the post orgasm high.

 

‘Why.’ Auba says and now Marco is committed to answering. He doesn’t want to admit that he thought he was bad especially if Auba is not going to call him out on it.

 

‘For being-’ _don’t say bad, don’t say bad,_ ‘-rusty.’ He finishes

 

Auba’s face scrunches for a moment as he throws the tissues out, ‘Going slow isn’t a bad thing. I enjoyed it immensely. Did you?’ He settles his head on Marco’s chest and Marco wraps his arms around him, ‘Oh God, yes. I could-I could even bottom on the regular.’

 

Marco bites his lips because alluding to Mario is _definitely_ the wrong direction to take the post orgasm high. He’s glad Auba can’t see his face.

 

‘Why’d you break up?’ Auba asks quietly, like he’s afraid to broach the subject but too curious to hold back, ‘you don’t have to-

 

-he moved. My ex.’ Marco supposes he walked into the question so he might as well answer. Oddly, he _wants_ to tell Auba, let him clear that space in his head, clutter it with new memories.

 

‘Was it intense? The breakup- that you didn’t with anyone else?’

 

‘Yeah, well. We were in love, I guess. But then he moved and some days it was like we were still together and some days we weren’t. We still talk, we’re some kind of friends I guess. But it was hard? I guess I just never got the closure I needed to go out and actively look for a partner.’

 

Auba hums, ‘Must be nice though, loving someone like that.’ He sounds mostly awed.

 

‘Nah. It sucked.’ Auba laughs and Marco continues, ‘How about you? When was your last?’ Auba stiffens a little at the question and Marco is suddenly worried.

 

‘Don’t read into it okay?’ Auba says, he burrows into Marco’s chest, kissing it softly, ‘But last week. I like sex and having a steady partner isn’t a prerequisite.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Marco says, not sure if Auba needs his approval but feels like he should comment, ‘I mean I think that’s more common than heartbreak induced celibacy.’ Marco doesn’t want to tell Auba he’s worried now that Auba will not want to see him anymore once they’re _done_ with the whole sex thing. It’s easy to talk to Auba about certain things but Marco has always been stingy on his feelings.

 

He wants something real with Auba, Marco realizes with a sinking feeling but doesn’t want to do or say anything that will disturb how Auba is growing heavier with sleep every second. Marco feels his own edges fading into slumber and it’s bittersweet knowing that he’ll wake up in the morning with Auba but not knowing if Auba will want him past that.

 

_Marco is so hopelessly predictable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a poor man's cliffhanger?? Someone needs to stop me??? There will be another chapter for our happy ending to be decisively happy (or two???) Enjoy their sexy times while I'm still into it I guess??? Your feedback means a lot. Please do consider leaving a comment since it makes me very happy and I'm bleeding from my vagina so everything makes me cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude into David Silva's POV as he counsels Marco and deals with the fires that Auba lit in his own love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still writing this???? I swear the first and the last chapter has nothing in common anymore. I am crying why did I start this? Why has this turned into my longest Pierreus fic yet? One more chapter!

Marco is doing that  _ thing  _ again.

 

David hates being the club mom just because he’s married to the club dad but no one else seems to notice that Marco is doing his broken walnut thing, where he’s happy but then  _ not  _ when no one is looking.

 

He wipes his beer glasses and hopes that Marco just spontaneously stops being a sad human. Suddenly there are arms around him, ‘Have I told you how much I love you today?’ Joe whispers into his ear and David misses the days when the tips of Joe’s ears would turn pink every time David so much as kissed him on the cheek. 

 

As in, last week.

 

‘Joe, I told you I’m not mad about the whole Auba thing.’ Joe lets him go.

 

‘That’s not why-

 

‘Please, there’s no need to lie to me.’

 

‘Then you should tell me what I can do.’

 

‘You can’t do anything because I’m not mad.’

 

‘ _ Please, there’s no need to lie to me.’ _

 

Touche. Joe knew him as well as he knows Joe. It is completely irrational but he is a little mad. It’s not like Joe can help reacting to a beautiful man rubbing up so close to him, David would have probably reacted the exact same way but he’s still kind of annoyed. It’s just that it’s Auba and everything seems to come easy to him.

 

‘Fine. It bothers me. But there’s nothing you can do. I guess I’d feel better if Marco and Auba were happily settled together.’

 

‘They  _ are  _ happily settled together. Just look at Marco.’

 

David does and Marco is all wide smiles while talking to Marc Bartra.

 

‘No,  _ you  _ look at Marco.’ He says, keeps Joe’s focus on Marco until Bartra leaves and Marco’s face droops as soon as he does.

 

‘Oh, my. You think it has something to do with Auba?’ Joe asks.

 

‘I don’t know, he always looks kind of stressed but I don’t know he just looks  _ more  _ so now.’

 

‘But you do know that you can’t just pair everyone you’re jealous of into happy relationships, right?’

 

‘I will try.’

 

‘We’re talking about this when we’re home.’ Joe says giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away to resume his position near the club gates.

 

‘Sure we will.’

 

‘You can’t distract me with sex forever.’ Joe answers back and David’s ears go red. He really wished that Joe’s guilt didn’t overpower his inhibitions so drastically.

 

‘Oooh, what are you trying to distract him from?’ Kun says, appearing out of nowhere. His pulling out the notes stuffed into his pants to drop his tips off at the bar for safekeeping with David. David pours him a drink, it’s mostly juice for hydration but he puts in a little rum to help him relax. 

 

‘Nothing,’ Kun takes the drink thankfully and waits silently for David to just give in, ‘Fine. He thinks I’m jealous over the whole Auba thing.’

 

‘You are.’ Kun says without missing a beat, ‘So how’s he paying for it?’

 

‘Kun! He shouldn’t have to  _ pay  _ for it. He didn’t do anything wrong. I just need some time to get over it.’

 

Kun chuckles, ‘Alright. But you can’t just-

 

‘-we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about Marco.’

 

‘We are?’ He looks puzzled as ge sips on his alcohol juice.

 

‘Yes, we are. Don’t you think something is not 100% great with him and Auba.’

 

‘Yeah, totally. It’s a ridiculous relationship. You don’t just start dating your patrons. Life is not Pretty Woman.’ Kun says downing his drink with a shake of his head.

 

‘Aren’t you dating that Barcelona footballer who walked in here by mistake three months ago?’

 

Kun rolls his eyes at David, ‘That’s different, we’re soulmates.’ David looks at Kun for a bit, wanting to see if he’ll get the hypocrisy in the statement but lets it go once it’s clear that Kun won’t, ‘How long is your break?’

 

‘Ten more minutes, why?’

 

‘Mind the bar I’m going to talk to Marco.’

 

‘When Roman comes screaming at me it’s on you bro!’ Kun calls out.

 

David finds Marco in the dressing room wiping his makeup off. He starts changing into a shirt, a streak of glitter remains on his cheek.

 

‘Hey.’ David says quietly to not startle him. David has known Marco as an acquaintance for a while through Roman but it’s only after he started working here that they’ve gotten closer. David doesn’t want to overstep any bounds but he  _ is _ the club mom so the sooner Marco gets acclimated to that designation the better, ‘you’re dating Auba, right?’

 

Marco’s eyes widen and he sits up straight looking scared, ‘how did you know that? Is that-is that not allowed?’

 

David wants to tell him that if he wants to keep relationships secret then having his boyfriend come pick him up everyday after work and then making out copiously outside work where everyone can see them is not the way to go. 

 

But, another time.

 

‘No, it’s fine with the club. That’s not why I’m here. I’m here on a more  _ personal  _ capacity.’ And really as soon as he says it, he regrets not asking Roman to just do this since Roman is the friend.

 

‘Okay, about me and Auba?’ Marco asks.

 

‘Yes, are you guys doing okay? Because I can-

 

‘-we’re fine.’ Marco answers all too quickly and David doesn’t find its his place to push.

 

‘Right, that’s settled then?’ He asks, giving Marco another chance to speak up. Marco nods and David turns to leave. Marco stops him when he opens the door.

 

‘It’s just- it’s just that we want different things. It’s great but there’s a time limit because of-because of that.’

 

He almost manages to sound completely cool but the slight crack in his voice gives him away and David’s heart breaks with how much Marco must be actually keeping in.

 

He always appeared to be that kind of person to David, easy to read but trying his hardest to hide his inconvenience and unwilling to inconvenience others.

 

‘Are you-are you sure about that?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘That you want different things?’

 

‘I’m pretty sure.’ Marco answer, twiddling his thumbs.

 

‘But you haven’t talked about it?’

 

‘No-’ And Marco stops him before he can argue, ‘-it’s just-it’s over as soon as we do, isn’t it?’

 

‘Or you find out you’re wrong and this doesn’t have to be so hard.’

 

Marco isn’t looking at him but he sighs as he says it, ‘Yeah.’

 

David bumps into Roman in the hallway, he’s sure that Roman is here to yell at him for leaving Kun in charge of the bar, who’s probably giving out free margaritas since it’s the only thing he knows how to make. But Roman only looks guiltily at him before clearing his throat, ‘David, yes-uhm-right, go back to the bar please.’ 

 

‘Yes sir.’ David answers, formally, to annoy him before heading back to the bar and relieving Kun who looks equal parts terrified and thrilled as he fills a margarita glass to the brim with just tequila. David snatces the tequila from him and Kun slinks back to a stage pole.

 

He’s a little tipsy by the end of his shift. He knew that letting Bartra and Kun talk him into shots was a bad idea but sometimes even he needs to let loose. Joe is there to guide him with a hand across his waist, back to their car and David feels slightly annoyed again. He tries not to show it as he distances himself from Joe saying, ‘I can walk on my own.’

 

‘You know you should take your own advice and talk to me.’ Joe says and his voice is a little firm, like he’s trying to control himself while speaking. Like it could be much worse, it could be accusing or angry.

 

‘You were spying on me!’

 

‘I wasn’t spying on you. Roman went to look for you to yell at you for abandoning your post and  _ he  _ spied on you. He was just concerned for Marco. He doesn’t know we’re having problems.’

 

‘We’re  _ not  _ having problems.’

 

‘Right.’ Joe says sarcastically, they reach their car and Joe gets into the driver’s seat, slamming the door a little more loudly than strictly necessary. David gets in the passenger side and does the same.

 

Joe doesn’t start the car.

 

‘Fine. We’re having problems.’ David admits after a while of silence.

 

Joe starts the car.

 

‘Over the fact that you’re jealous of Auba.’

 

‘I am not-’ the car slows down and Joe starts to pull to the side of the street ‘-you can’t just hold me hostage in the street.’ Joe keeps looking straight ahead, David sighs, ‘I’m not, I just- that was me you know?’

 

‘What was?’

 

_ ‘Sexy.’ _

 

‘What?’

 

‘That was  _ me.  _ Everyone used to stop what they were doing watch me strip or dance and now I’m just a face behind a bar people bark their drink orders to.’

 

Joe starts driving again, ‘Wait, this-’ he says gesturing between them with one hand, ‘-is happening because you don’t think you’re sexy? I threw out two guys  _ last week  _ because they tried to grope you.’

 

‘That’s the problem, isn’t it? You were always jealous. You kept throwing people out of the club every time anyone so much as dared to look at me for too long. That’s why I had to stop dancing. And I lost all my sexiness as a result.’ David is starting to sound petty even to himself but once the floodgates have opened, they refuse to close. 

 

Joe looks a little shocked. A silence descends upon them while Joe drives and David’s too harsh words grow stale between them, ‘I didn’t know that’s why you quit.’ Joe says finally.

 

And David wishes that he hadn’t said that, it’s a very, very tiny part of why he’d quit as a dancer at the club and one he’d kept from Joe, ‘That’s obviously not  _ why  _ I quit. I quit because I wanted to be a bartender to open my own bar,  _ our  _ own bar. You know that.’

 

‘But?’

 

‘But it was also a convenient decision to get you to cool off.’ David says hoping Joe doesn’t start blaming himself.

 

‘Why didn’t you say anything? I  _ do  _ get jealous but I never meant to stop you from working.’

 

‘I didn’t quit because of you. That didn’t come out right. I guess I just miss it, people admiring me,  _ you _ admiring me.’

 

‘I still admire you, a whole lot. I really,  _ really  _ admire the private dances. You should let me show you how much.’ Joe says the last bit with a mischievous look in his eyes and David can’t help the shy smile in return.

 

‘Okay.’

 

‘Okay?’

 

‘Yeah.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Auba have to face each other and their feelings

‘The dance lessons are working. You were fantastic.’ 

 

Marco sees Auba in the dressing room mirror even before he’s enveloped in a hug from behind. Auba presses a kiss into his neck, ‘is it weird I get pleasure from the fact that everyone out there wanted you and I get to have you?’ He runs his hands up Marco’s bare abdomen, pulling him firmly against his chest.

 

‘I’m nothing compared to a principal ballet dancer.’ Marco answers. It took Marco two weeks of dating Auba to notice that his face was plastered on bus stops and on a large billboard near their theatre district. Although he should have probably clued in from all the suspiciously graceful looking stretches Auba did in the morning. Marco still can’t believe all his colleagues knew that Auba was a professional ballet dancer and let him challenge him to a dance off. 

 

‘You’re everything.’ Auba whispers into his neck, running his hands down his sides and Marco’s chest catches, wishing that Auba wasn’t so careless with his words.

 

‘Don’t start anything you can’t finish. I still have two hours of this shift left.’ Auba lifts his hands slowly from Marco’s body in a gesture of surrender and steps away.

 

‘But we’re making love when we get home, my friend. Making love!’ He says the last bit with a jump as he skips away and Marco laughs, Auba’s giddiness infecting him too.

 

Auba waits for him at the club, he drinks with David at the bar, occasionally tipping one of the dancers on stage after a performance. Auba comes to the club most days now for Marco. But he was a regular at Hips for Keeps because of all the friends he made when he worked here part time before getting a regular gig with his current ballet company.

 

Again, Marco can’t believe his coworkers let him walk into a dance off with this man.

 

Auba catches his eye and winks and Marco thinks that some embarrassments are worth it after all.

 

When they get to Auba’s apartment, he is quick to pull Marco down into the couch and kiss him. Auba’s taking it slow today and Marco wants it like that too, wants to make love lazily, like time is an endless commodity, abundant between the slide of their lips and gentle brushes of their fingers against each other’s skin.

 

But he finds himself making a mental calculation instead.

 

Auba had eventually fucked him slow and easing and then again the next day, hard and uncontrolled. They’ve had lazy morning sex multiple times already, with Auba once waking Marco up by riding him out. Marco has fucked Auba too, on the bed and on this couch. They don’t go to Marco’s apartment often because he has roommates but they have had very, very quiet sex in his bedroom once there too. There was also that time that Auba had fucked him against a wall, right in the entryway because they were too impatient to make it inside.

 

He pushes Auba gently away. He’s somehow already on his back on the couch and Auba is above him eyes hooded with lust, hazy confusion spreading across his face. This would be so much easier if Auba wasn’t so damn gorgeous or so damn good at sex.

 

‘I don’t feel like it today.’

 

‘Yeah?’ Auba says with a smirk, reaching down to palm him gently through his jeans.

 

‘I mean it.’ He says with a firmer push and Auba climbs off him, rubbing his face to get a semblance of sobriety back on it.

 

‘Okay, no sex.’ Auba pouts for a second before his teeth reappear in a wide grin, ‘but you can still lie with me and watch TV.’ He says pulling Marco in against his chest again. Marco’s head falls against his shoulder, his nose digging into the crook of Auba’s neck, Auba smells like sweat and cologne, Marco inhales deeply, tries to memorize the sweet scent of Auba’s skin. His cock jumps in interest at the feel of Auba, solid and impossibly warm against him. 

 

_ He can’t. _

 

The more he has sex with Auba, the sooner Auba is through his list of interesting ways to have sex with someone and the sooner he’s done with Marco.

 

Sometimes it’s too much to think about. A moment of insanity takes over and he pushes Auba away harder than he meant to. Auba looks a little dumbstruck as Marco clambers up from the couch to stand a little bit away.

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Marco says, ‘I’m really tired.’

 

‘Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have pushed when you said ‘no’ once already. If you need some time alone, you can have my bed and I’ll sleep in the spare room or-’ he says the last part slowly like he hopes Marco doesn’t feel the need for that, ‘I can drive you home.’ 

 

‘We don’t have to sleep apart,’ Marco says, ‘I’m just stressed I guess since Joe and David left on their romance rekindling gay honeymoon trip and they both have big shoes to fill at the club.’

 

‘Yeah, I get it. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’ Auba reassures, no longer reaching out to touch and Marco wants to scream because that’s the opposite of the problem, isn’t it? There’s too much that Marco wants to do, starting from holding hands in public, taking Auba to meet his parents, talking about the future sometimes, going on their own gay honeymoon adventure to being by Auba’s side the next time a reporter takes his picture after a performance.

 

Marco lets out a deep breathe, knows his eyes are watering and Auba is back to touching him again, gently pulling on his shoulder and into his arms. Auba’s t-shirt is soft against his cheek and Marco all but collapses against him. 

 

Auba feels too real, too permanent.

 

‘Have I been pushing you too hard on the dance lessons?’ Auba says soothingly, ‘I just get excited sometimes, you don’t  _ actually  _ have to become the best stripper Hips for Keeps has ever seen.’

 

Marco lets out a wet chuckle, ‘No, no. The lessons are fine. I know Marc has solidly claimed the best stripper title.’

 

Auba rubs his back gently, ‘Then what’s wrong?’

 

It’s so soft and concerned that Marco’s heart aches and he wants to tell Auba everything that’s in his head, ‘Sometimes, I just want things I cannot have.’ Auba’s shoulder is so nice, Marco wants to carve out a space on it to tuck himself away in forever.

 

‘Is this-is this about Mario?’ Of all the things he’s expected Auba to say tonight, that was definitely not one of them.

 

‘Why would this be about Mario?’ Marco tries to walk out of the embrace but Auba keeps holding him close.

 

‘Forget I said that.’ He says, pats Marco’s back like he’s settling the matter for good but Marco can’t let things be that easy, ‘Why did you think this is about Mario?’ Marco finally manages to push back and look at Auba’s face. 

 

He looks embarrassed, his forehead creased, ‘You left the room this morning to talk to him. I know you guys text and talk more than just sometimes and you hide that from me. I don’t know whether that factors into  _ us  _ and sometimes I wonder if it does. That’s all.’

 

‘That’s all? Are you looking through my phone? How do you know we text and talk?’ Marco doesn’t want to show that he’s embarrassed at being caught so he goes on the offensive instead.

 

Auba rolls his eyes, ‘You make this stupid face every time he texts, Your face goes all relaxed and syrupy, you’re easy to read my friend.’

 

Marco feels his cheeks burn, ‘I’m not hiding him from you, I didn’t think I needed to reveal him to you either. He doesn’t factor into us, he’s like any other friend.’

 

‘Any other friend that you’re in love with.’ Auba counters and then suddenly looks really mad, looking down at himself with furrowed brows. ‘ _ Fuck,  _ forget I said that. It’s not my business.’ He says, walking back to sit on the arm of the couch, he lets his shoulders droop.

 

‘I’m not in love with him.’ 

 

‘I told you it’s none of my business, you don’t have to talk about him. In fact,  _ don’t _ talk about him. Just tell me why you’re upset today or don’t, whatever you need.’ And this is just like Auba, always considerate and caring, always closed off from Marco. This is the Auba that gives Marco a flyer to his show but doesn’t tell him to come.

 

But Marco had gone anyway.

 

‘I was upset because I think you don’t want to commit to me, I am upset right now because you’re being dishonest about your feelings.’

 

‘Dishonest about my feelings?’ Auba laughs and Marco’s toes grow cold with the sound, ‘Coming from you-  _ I secretly talk to my ex everyday - _ what are you going to do with my feelings? Are you going to stop talking to Mario?’

 

‘Is that what you want?’ 

 

Doesn’t Auba know that Marco will do that for him?

 

Auba’s face falls at that question, he looks conflicted and it’s Marco’s turn to reach out, cup his face and pull it up to look at him, ‘you don’t want that. You don’t want someone who tells you how to lead your life. Doesn’t trust you’ Auba says.

 

‘Anything to prove I’m not in love with him.’

 

Auba wraps his arms around him, rests his head against Marco’s chest, lets Marco pet his head tenderly. ‘If Mario was outside today, right now telling you he loved you. If Mario was back, would you really pick me?’

 

‘I-’ Marco can’t answer because Auba isn’t looking for reassurances or platitudes, he’s looking for the truth and Marco wants to give it to him.

 

‘I don’t know.’

 

He can’t just stop loving Mario, that’s years of loving someone from the tip of their toe to every single hair on their head; their beautiful, lovely kind parts and the ugly, selfish ones equally and unquestioningly.

 

Auba’s smile disconcerts him a little and Marco thinks that this is it, he’s going to tell him they’re over and Marco wants to change his answer, delete Mario’s number, delete Mario. He can’t just stop loving Mario today but he can start trying.

 

‘I don’t need you to stop loving Mario. I don’t even need you to start loving me. I’ve been fighting with his ghost and I am humble enough to admit when I will lose.’ Auba pauses, the look in his eyes so naked and vulnerable that Marco’s toes curl from the intensity of it.

 

‘I just need you to fight for  _ us _ as hard as you can and for as long as you want to.’ Auba says and Marco realizes it’s a question, the ‘ _ can you do that?’  _ hanging unsaid between them.

 

‘I can do that.’ He says, pushing their foreheads together, hoping that Auba can feel that his answer is forever.

 

‘I can do that too.’ 

 

Marco hopes that he doesn’t just imagine that Auba’s answer is forever as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for this mess. But I'm a mess. I've cried three times while writing this because pierreus and their suspended divorce is hurting me. But the story is finally over. I really appreciate your comments and kudos. Thanks for reading till the end.


End file.
